choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heist: Monaco Miscellaneous Characters
The Heist: Monaco Chapter 1 'Guard' He appears at the beginning of Chapter 1 in New York. He is Barrett Carlisle's guard and Your Character needs to distract him to get access to the computer. A similar looking guard appears at the wedding in Chapter 14 when Jones and Samira have reached the main security office. Jones will simply say he should take a nap and knock him out. He resembles one of Eros's guards from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 2 'Barista' Anton instantly likes her but Devon Grusk is rude towards her. In Chapter 16, he successfully asks her out in his "happy ending". She has the same character model as Shelly, a miscellaneous character from The Senior. 'Devon Grusk' When Anton Edison auditions for your crew, he teaches Devon a lesson about being rude to the barista at the cafe where you meet Anton. 'Lulu Yazdi' Samira and Halim's daughter. She plays soccer on the local team. In Samira's good ending, she and her husband attend one of Lulu's matches. Her team the Edgemont Panthers are announced as "local heroes and Columbus Junior League Soccer Champions". The following day, Lulu is going to participate in the mathematical olympiad. 'Halim Yazdi' Samira Yazdi's husband. When you and Rye first arrive at the soccer game looking for "The Blackbird" Halim is the first person you approach, thinking he might be the hacker you are looking for. If you unlock Samira's good ending, they will attend their daughter's match and it is shown that he knows about her secret identity and is supporting her. 'Bobby Low-Blow' Jones's opponent in the ring when you go to talk to him. He wins the match, because that is how the match was planned. His nickname comes from his tendency to hit people below the belt. Chapter 3 'Businessman' When you go to recruit Niles Edison, he is playing chess against a businessman. The businessman wins by design and doesn't realize he lost his expensive watch in the process. He reappears in Samira's good ending where she brings him down. He is taken by surprise since to him she is only a soccer mom. His appearance is modeled after Michael Kim, a character in Veil of Secrets. 'Broker' Broker is a high level member of the Rooks. She comes to the park to give Niles Edison the boot from the Rooks. She has the same face as Samantha Winters. 'Waiter 1' When you go to meet Sybil, she is stealing a recipe from the restaurant this man works at. 'Gino Aggrazzi' Gino is a rival of Tillie Marshall and Fabien Ahmad. He appears when you are recruiting your driver. However, Rye and you realize how arrogant he is and you tell him that he would not be recruited. Tillie and Fabien find it amusing when you talk down to him. In Chapter 12, he reappears as Tristan Dumont's best driver on the King's Circuit. During the race it is mentioned that he and his co-driver are cheating by shooting at the tires of the other cars, including yours, but accuses you of despicable cheating if you do the same to his car. His character model resembles one of Priya's houseboys in Bloodbound, Book 1 and Jesse in America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 4 'Prison Guards' These two unnamed guards work at the prison where Eris is kept. You need to convince them of the cover story that you made up with your team. The second will attack you during the last part of your escape. The first guard resembles Bartel Gremley with different hair and eye color. In Chapter 10, two similar looking guards try to intercept your team at the masquerade gala. In Chapter 14, both of them are seen at the wedding. Your muscle calls the second guard "Doug" but he says that isn't his name. The first guard will spot your hacker opening a security panel. Your muscle will pretend to take your hacker to a holding cell. In Chapter 15, you learn one of the guards is named "Mike". 'Whisper' On your way out after you have freed Eris, Whisper gets your attention and tries to persuade you to free her. She is a member of the Rooks, most famous for the 'Vatican Job' - a six-man job in 2013, where 300 million was stolen in art, over the span of a guitar solo; she tells you it wasn't six-men, that it was just one-woman: her. Eris tells you that she is the one who gave her the intel on the potential recruits. If you free her, she and the Rooks will owe you a favor. In this case, in Chapter 14, she will disguise herself as Carlisle's wedding coordinator, Agnes, and help your team deflect attention. (The real Agnes won a cruise in the Caribbean.) If Sybil is your thief, Whisper pushes her cart to the kitchen so she can escape. In Chapter 15, when Carlisle catches you, Rye, your Muscle, and your Grifter in the hall, Whisper throws a smokescreen and guides you to the exit. When the smoke clears, you find all the guards unconscious and Whisper gags and zip-ties Carlisle. She threatens to paralyze him in his sleep if he comes after her or her allies. To you, she says her debt is repaid. She will make sure Carlisle doesn't follow. She resembles Anita, a miscellaneous character from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. Chapter 6 'Peter Graves' Associates' Peter Graves puts on a one-man horrible act in conjuncture with two associates of his - a heckler in the audience and a man posing as a security guard - in order to start a fire to empty the building and leave all the people's valuables vulnerable to theft. When you come along to talk to him, he sends his associates away. The heckler's character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2, and the security guard's model resembles Craig from It Lives Beneath. 'Baron Ehrmann' When you first meet Miranda Moreau, she is working a con on a donor she calls Baron Ehrmann. He resembles Rick Bauman from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Ulrich Ziegler' Ulrich Ziegler is the owner and head of Ziegler security, who is contracted by Ansel to create a safe room or vault for the Crown Jewels. According to your Hacker, no one has broken into a Ziegler in twenty years. Therefore, Your Character and your Thief decide to break into his home to steal the plans for said safe room. However, since he keeps the security details on a flash drive on his person, you only come away with that information and the knowledge that he is a regular at the high roller table at the Royal Ruby Casino. If you decide, you can also steal his Thieves' Tools. He has the same facial design as Chief Walsh, only with stubble. In Chapter 8, it is mentioned that he has poor sportsmanship and can't stand losing. His behavior has caused numerous fights in the Royal Ruby Casino. You manage to successfully win his remaining ticket to the Masquerade Gala away from him. In Chapters 9 and 10, your Thief has to steal his flash drive, deliver it to your Hacker who copies it, and then return it to his pocket before he notices it missing and before his meeting with Ansel, while the rest of your crew runs interference. In Chapter 14, you see him at the palace and Eris has to distract him from noticing you and your grifter. Chapter 8 'Tourist' If Peter is your grifter and you choose to run a quick street con (to practice and learn his craft), the Tourist is your mark. From his attitude and physical expression, you two deduce that he is there unbeknownst to his wife, with his mistress, and things aren't going as planned for him. If you are successful, you trick him into giving you $600. His character model is the same as Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Doorman' He's the doorman at the club you and Miranda con your way into in the premium scene where you can learn her craft from her. He also reappears in Chapter 9 at the entrance to the gala, asking to see your invitation. He will be impressed if you wear the premium outfit. His character model resembles Ward from The Elementalists. 'Waiter 2' He's a waiter at the same club, therefore only seen if you purchase the corresponding scene with Miranda. He has the same appearance as several other waiters across all series, including Flynn from Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 10 'Charlie Pike' If you decide to go down memory lane with Ansel, he's the crew's muscle on the job you relive. He repeatedly insulted Ansel and believed that he contributed nothing to your crew. He was shown to be disobedient given that he violated your rule of not carrying firearms and shot a security guard, who lived due to their bulletproof vest. He attempts to stop you from going back and rescuing Ansel from the police during your escape, but you knock him off his jet ski and kick him off the crew. He has the same appearance as Arnold Northmun. Chapter 11 'Dawes' When you and your Muscle tail Ansel and Sonia to their meet with Triton, you overhear them talking to Dawes, Triton's representative. Later, you and your Muscle go to Triton's recruitment party at a back-alley boxing gym, where your Muscle has to beat Dawes in order to secure a position on the mercenary team. When he is beaten, he tries to get revenge on you two in the locker rooms. His character model resembles Salazar from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. Chapter 12 'Tristan Dumont' To gain access to the privately owned San Marquez Bridge, you, your Driver, and your Grifter meet Tristan Dumont. He is a very rich businessman in the shipping industry, who hosts the King's Circuit -an illegal and highly dangerous underground street race- on his property. You wager your driver against his for access to his road. You can also wager for his sleek high-speed fully-customized car. He has the same facial features as Devon Grusk from Chapter 2 and shares the same first name as Tristan Richards. Chapter 13 'Security Guard' When you and your grifter infiltrate the rehearsal dinner, you are first stopped by the security guard. His character model resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets. 'Male Wedding Guest (1)' If Peter Graves is your grifter, your first target is a loud American frat brother of Carlisle's, someone that no one would miss. In Chapter 14, Graves takes his place. 'Female Wedding Guest (1)' If Miranda Moreau is on your crew, your first target is a royal fifth cousin who thinks she's famous. 'Female Wedding Guest (2)' Your second target is an elderly lady who seems to be a hypochondriac. In Chapter 14, you see her being denied access to the wedding. Her character model resembles Margaret Sterling from Veil of Secrets. 'Male Wedding Guest (2)' When you and your grifter are trapped, it's up to your hacker to steal the last identity. His character model resembles Coach Burke from the High School Story series. Chapter 16 Paolo He is an F1 executive who appears in Fabien's good ending. He offers Fabien a job to race in the F1 circuit again. Fabien refuses. Pablo resembles Francesco from the Royal Romance series. Hansel He appears in Peter Graves' good ending, in the movie that is based on your heist and portrays a fictional version of Ansel. He resembles Terrence from High School Story, Book 3. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Groups